In the related art, in order to reduce a thickness of a mobile liquid crystal display device to improve a mobility and an appearance thereof, it is commonly required to thin a panel glass or reuse an optical film of a backlight portion, so as to reduce a thickness of the panel. However, the technical requirement of the above method is high.